Digipath Drabbles
by Jay5312
Summary: So, what goes on just outside the main storyline? Mostly just the stuff I've written that doesn't quite fit into the main story. T for language and some suggestive themes.
1. The reeking box incident

**The Reeking Box Incident**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIN!" Sofia had given up trying to attack the pegasus knights with her fire tome and instead decided to run away as fast as she possibly could.

The Shepherds had recently found a wonderful training ground. It consisted of a huge dip in the earth that with a little work, mud and sun had been mostly flattened out and was surrounded on all sides by near vertical cliffs making it almost like a huge arena. There were a few ways safely up and down the cliffs – more down than up – but the ways up had been blocked to stop any of the dozen or so risen Sofia was up against from escaping and attacking us. Of course the pegasus knights could fly but were highly resistant to magic – Sofia's specialty – and seemed to be having a great deal of fun chasing her down.

Robin was sat with his legs dangling over the cliff edge, resting his chin on his hand and looking to be deep in thought. Virion was stood next to him, glancing worriedly over the edge, a steel bow in hand. Lon'qu was about a third of the way around the arena, also sat and studying but more to gain his breath back his fight with some knights and the subsequent climb up the cliffs.

Sofia carried on running, already knowing that it was useless to start slinging spells as the tome she had on hand did no damage at all. Robin's brows furrowed in concentration as he realized that he'd put Sofia in a very dangerous situation with no quick method of escape and no way to beat her opponents. Finally he sighed and made the call. "Virion, do your thing."

"I'm afraid that with Sofia being so close to the targets and so far away, there is a slight possibility that I could hit her."

Robin's eyes widened and he was filled with fear, "What?" The word tore itself from his throat unbidden.

Lon'qu, having overheard the conversation, checked his sword and prepared to slide down the cliff but was interrupted by another person running towards the battleground from behind him. "Oi, Sofia, catch!" Emma spun and flung the wind tome towards her friend, missing the myrmidon by mere inches, and slowing to a stop just before the cliff edge. He turned to glare at her slightly but once he saw that her focus was on Sofia he simply shuffled away and turned his focus to the fight.

Sofia immediately dropped her fire tome and bent down, picking up the elwind without missing a step. She continued running until she reached the cliff then spun and delivered the most powerful spell she could. With the pegasus knights being both weak to wind spells and bunched so close together she was able take down all but two of her adversary in one fell swoop. Robin's eyes bugged out of his head as the risen exploded into purple gas. The other two began to retreat but Sofia was faster, shooting off two more spells before they'd managed to rise even a few feet.

Letting out a breath, she sat on the ground and tried to get her breath back. The magic wasn't hard – far from it – but the running around had really taken its toll. By the time Robin and Virion had picked their Jaws up from the floor – Lon'qu being too stoic to show more emotion and Emma knowing her friend's abilities already – Sofia had begun the climb up a slightly sloping part of the cliff.

"You seem unsurprised," Lon'qu commented.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "The outcome was unsurprising. I know what she's capable of. Magic's her specialty and she devotes a lot of time to practicing it, it makes sense that she'd be good." Emma grinned.

"Hn," He simply grunted in reply.

"Hey Emma, since you're here, do you mind if you go next?" Robin yelled across the arena.

"Sure," She replied and turned to take a step away when the ground crumbled beneath her. She let out a brief shout as she fell but was then obscured by dust and other bits of dirt kicked up in the landslide.

"Wha-!" Lon'qu barely had time to register what was happening before he too was tumbling down the cliff. As they weren't actually falling – rather, tumbling and rolling down the slight slope - neither where particularly hurt when they hit the ground, just bruised.

"Emma!"

"Lon'qu!" The shouts were simultaneous, instant reactions coming from different people. The dust cleared and showed them to be fine though slightly embarrassed as Lon'qu, who had fallen a few moments after Emma, had landed on the girl in question and had frozen in fear.

"Er...Lon'qu?" Mostly insensitive as always, Emma was quick to try and bring Lon'qu back to reality. He breathed in sharply and rolled off her, creating as much distance between them as quickly as possible.

"My apologies. I did not intend-" He was swiftly interrupted though.

"It's fine, it was an accident and I'm just glad you're okay more than anything else." A barely visible pink brushed across her cheeks and her voice softened ever so slightly before she blinked hard and went back to her normal self. "We're alright!" She shouted up to her comrades whilst Lon'qu began to once again scale the cliffs.

"You sure?!" Robin shouted back.

"Positive!" Sofia chose not to comment, knowing full well that even if she was in extreme amounts of pain she would be unlikely to reveal it. She smiled at that, they balanced each other well, each caring for the other in their own ways.

Lon'qu hauled himself over the top of the cliff near the three other shepherds, still red in the face and it was all Sofia could do not to laugh. After hearing Emma fangirl over him for so long, it was nice to see that he was, in fact, just as human as the rest of them.


	2. The River Incident

**The river incident (Also known as the bathing incident)**

It had been a long day. The sun was shining, there was not a cloud in the sky and the temperatures were scorching. Emma had spent the day training with Sofia, who luckily did not need to move as much – opting to sit on a crate in what little shade there was and fling spells at her friend whilst she ran around and dodged.

Emma was less than pleased. Though the wind spells did provide a nice relief if correctly blocked – they dissipated into a lovely breeze – it was difficult to do and incredibly tiring. By the time the pair had finished, it was mid-afternoon and the sun was beating down on them.

"That's it, I give up. It's too goddamn hot! I'll see you later Sofia," Emma left the training area with relief and Sofia watched her leave, quite content to sit in the glorious shade and watch everyone else suffer. She stretched her arms up and laid back in utter bliss, unwilling to let anything disrupt her.

Emma meanwhile was walking through the shallow areas of the forest, hoping to cool down somewhat in the meagre shade but not succeeding. It was when she had walked half-way around the camp that she heard it. The gentle trickling of water. She stopped for a moment, completely still as she picked out the sound among the silence. Once she had confirmed it was there she ran towards it. When she got the river she almost yelled in happiness, stripped down as fast as she could and jumped straight in.

When she surfaced she sighed in happiness, pushing her now soaked hair out of her face. Then she heard footsteps. She froze momentarily and looked towards her weapon, quickly discerning that it was too far out of reach to grab without leaving the water. Instead she took the next best course of action: taking a huge breath and hiding quite deep under the surface. She opened her eyes under the water, squinting at the stinging sensation that followed, and looked towards where she heard the noises come from.

She was able to see a very familiar fluff of dark hair over the bank. She couldn't quite put her finger on where she'd seen it before but when arms pulled off a shirt, she was able to identify him quickly. She shot her head out from under the water and shouted, "LON'QU!?"

He made a rather undignified yelping sound and back peddled several steps. "EMMA!? W-what are you doing here!?"

The girl swam to the bank and leant her crossed arms on it, plopping her head down atop them moments later and successful hiding everything. "Cooling off. What does it look like?"

"I-I-I-I-"

"Did you not see the clothes?" She asked bluntly, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder and the pile of cloth and her signature weapon resting atop it. The myrmidon went the brightest red she had ever seen a person go. He could not form the words to answer and continued spluttering. "Look, if you want to have a quick dip that's completely fine, since I know you're not very comfortable with girls I'll just leave." The girl put her hands palm down on the bank as if about to push up to get out. Lon'qu went an even brighter red and ran, faster than she could comprehend, back into the forest. She blinked once in surprise then an evil grin spread across her face. "Ahhhh, peace at last."

A brief thought later she had retrieved her weapon and brought it within reaching distance of the river. Anyone else who snuck up on her would leave without any hands. She looked towards where Lon'qu had been stood and the grin widened. In his haste to leave, he had forgotten to pick up his shirt. Ah yes. She would be seeing him again very soon.


	3. Boom

**Boom**

Sofia was beyond excited. In their last battle she had picked up an unidentifiable tome. None of the shepherds had ever seen it before and she was about to test it out in a spar against their commander: Chrom.

"Are you ready, Sofia?" He asked, drawing Falchion.

She brought out her new tome and a grin crossed her face, "Ready."

Chrom charged forwards, a horizontal swing already in motion when he reached his sparring partner. Sofia leapt back, dodging neatly, and began chanting. It was a long chant, she realised, as she dodged the next several swings by mere millimetres, trying her utmost not to falter. When the chant was complete she felt the burning magic coursing to her fingertips and back peddled as quickly as possible, figuring with magic that felt that powerful: she didn't want to be anywhere near her target.

Then she released it, the magic circles drew themselves around her and another formed at Chrom's feet, signifying her aim. A massive explosion burst into life above the circle. Thankfully, Chrom was already jumping away, or he most likely would have died. As it stood though, he only had a few burns on his arms where he had crossed them over his face.

"What is that?!" He damn near screeched at Sofia.

"A tome I found in our last battle. I didn't think it would be so powerful. Sorry," She explained.

"That thing could've killed me! I could've died!" Chrom broke into a hysterical rant.

"But you didn't…" Sofia supplied meekly.

"I could have died!" He repeated.

"But you didn't," Emma stepped in from the side-lines, "You face things that _'could've killed you´ _nearly every day. You got out of this situation not only alive but with minimal injury. It was an honest mistake."

A sigh, "I'm sorry, Sofia, I shouldn't have gotten so angry about it," The lord apologised.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too: I probably shouldn't have used an experimental tome in a sparring match."


End file.
